Dead by Daylight
by Hinata Yuhki
Summary: Die Story handelt über Meg Thomas welche durch ein mysteriöses Ereignis in einer Welt landet in der es um Leben und Tot geht. -Die Story ist ganz am Anfang-


Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch, dass ist das was ich jetzt gerne sagen würde. Aber es ist das Gegenteil der Fall. Es fing damit an das ich einen sehr komischen Traum hatte, ich war in einem Art schwarzen, leeren Raum mit nur einer schwarzen Tür am Ende des Raumes, nur beleuchtet von einer schwach flackernder Lampe. Ich schaute mich um und wollte schon durch die Tür gehen als mich eine Stimme davon abhielt, eine Stimme war zwar zu hören aber kein Mensch oder ähnliches zu sehen. Es war eine sehr tiefe und bedrohliche Stimme die sprach:,, Halt! Bevor du diese Tür überschreiten kannst, musst du folgendes wissen. Ich habe dich her geholt, in meine Welt, eine Welt über die ich jegliche Kontrolle habe. Wenn du diese Tür durchschreitest, wirst du eine Welt betreten die völlig anders ist wie die, die du kennst. Du wirst mit drei anderen Menschen eine Welt betreten in der du überleben musst. Ihr müsst einen Ausgang finden und ihn aktivieren indem ihr fünf Generatoren repariert. Doch Vorsicht, ihr seid nicht allein."

Dann verschwand die Stimme in der Dunkelheit des Raumes. Und da ich eh dachte das das nur ein Traum sei, und in dem ein solches Abenteuer durchaus mal riskiert werden kann, bin ich natürlich durch diese Tür gegangen, doch dies sollte sich als ein großer Fehler herausstellen…

Ich hatte extreme Kopfschmerzen und das einzige woran ich mich nach betreten der Tür erinnere, als ich aufwachte, war das mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich zu Boden fiel.

Meine Sicht war erst verschwommen doch sie wurde langsam schärfer und genauso langsam dämmerte mir, dass das definitiv kein Traum war sondern alles echt, ich spürte den Dreck an meinen Händen, die starken Kopfschmerzen und sogar den leichten Wind auf meiner Haut. Ich schaute mich um und sah das ich auf einem… Schrottplatz bin?! WAS,WIE aber wie kann das sein? Ich bin definitiv bei mir Zuhause ins Bett gegangen! Um 22:30 Uhr, so wie immer! Es war gerade Freitag! Der einzigste Tag an dem ich wirklich meine Ruhe hab, meine Mangas die ich noch nicht gelesen hab. Aber naja wenn das alles Stimmt was diese Stimme sagte, was bis jetzt ja so war, dann gibt's hier ja einen Ausgang, außerdem sollen hier ja noch irgendwo drei andere Menschen seien. Jetzt gilt es nur noch diese zu finden und hier abzuhauen!

Doch es war weit und breit niemand zusehen als ich mich umschaute. Das einzige was ich sah waren ein paar Holzplatten, einen Generator und mehrere kleine Wände aus Schrott. Doch als ich diesen aufheben wollte war da so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand, ob es daran liegt das es die Welt dieser Stimme ist? Ich machte auf der Suche nach den anderen eine erschreckende Entdeckung, auf dem Boden lag eine Bärenfalle! Es klebte sogar noch etwas Blut an ihr. Ob es vielleicht von einem Menschen stammt? Letztendlich fand ich auch die anderen, sie haben sich bereits gefunden und diskutierten über das was geschehen ist. Als sie mich erblickten verstummten sie und starten mich mit glücklichen Blicken an: ,, Da bist du ja, vierte Überlebende.", sagte ein junger Mann mit einer grünen Jacke.

,, Ihr wusstet das ich hier bin? Woher?", erwiderte ich. ,, Na du hattest doch sicher auch diesen Traum wie wir, denn in dem schwarzen Raum mit dieser Stimme ohne Körper.", sagte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. ,, Ja sicher, Moment… IHR AUCH ?" ,, Klar, aber lasst uns doch erst mal aneinander vorstellen.", antwortete der Junge mit der grünen Jacke. Ich als erster ,, Ich heiße Jacke Park, bin 21 Jahre alt und Lebe mit meinem Wohnmobil im Wald, hab jedoch Technik studiert, weshalb ich euch auch einiges beibringen kann, zum Beispiel wie man Generatoren Repariert !" Als nächstes stellte sich die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren vor: ,,Ich bin Claudette Morel, kenne mich mit Heilung etc. aus und mein alter dürft ihr gerne raten." ,, Als nächstes ich," sagte eine schrille Stimme von der Seite. ,, Ich bin Dwight Fairfield und ich kann auch ebenfalls beibringen wie ihr Generatoren repariert." Ich stellte mich als nächstes vor, ich sagte das ich Meg Thomas heiße und 17 bin, doch gerade als ich mein Talent im Sport ansprechen wollte wurde ich unterbrochen.

Ich wurde durch ein lautes, Metallenes schnappen unterbrochen. Es war ganz in der Nähe. Ein gleichmäßiges Geräusch kommt immer näher, es war definitiv ein Herzschlag. Doch was hatte es mit diesem Herzschlag auf sich? Jake schlug folgendes vor: ,, Last uns mal lieber verstecken, erinnert ihr euch noch an die letzten Worte dieser Stimme? "Ihr seid nicht allein" ich vermute mal das das bei der Stimme nix gutes bedeutet!." Gesagt getan, Claudette versteckte sich in einem Spinnt, genauso wie es auch Dwight tat, ich versteckte mich hinter einem sehr mächtigen Baum, nur Jake hatte ein sehr schlechtes Versteck abbekommen. Er musste sich hinter einem Haufen Schrott verstecken. Wir schafften es gerade noch so uns zu verstecken bevor der Herzschlag in unmittelbarer Nähe war. Er war direkt vor uns. Der Fremde. Es war nur zu gut das wir uns versteckt haben, denn das was wir hier zu sehen bekamen sah nicht freundlich aus, ES war ein Mann, schätzungsweiße 2 Meter hoch, sein Gesicht war verhüllt von einer Weißen Maske, jedenfalls sollte sie weiß sein, denn die Maske war blutverschmiert und das war noch lang nicht alles! Er hielt eine Machete in der Hand. Diese war ebenfalls blutverschmiert, jedoch war dieses Blut noch relativ frisch mehr noch lebendig. Man sah wie das Blut langsam über die Machete fließ, so langsam das es genauso gut auch flüssiges Teer hätte seien können. Er trug eine ebenfalls in Blut getränkte lederne Schlachterhose. Dieser blutverschmierte Psycho hat leere, kalte Augen. Sie waren so leer das es schwer zu glauben ist, dass er überhaupt ein Herz hat. Der Herzschlag kommt aber definitiv von diesem Psycho. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem lauten klirren. Das Geräusch kam von Jake, er hatte versehentlich eine rumliegende Dose mit dem Fuß erwischt und gegen einen Spinnt getretenen. Der Psycho hörte das natürlich sofort, doch Jake stellte sich als unglaublich schlau raus. Er rannte nicht davon, so wie ich es wahrscheinlich getanen hätte. Er war vielmehr die Ruhe in Person und hat einfach sein Handy rausgeholt und etwas entfernt einen lauten Schrei erklingen lassen, welchem "Mr. Psycho" direkt nachging. Als dieser weit genug entfernt war stürmten wir alle aus unseren Verstecken und erneut überschlugen sich die Worte. Sätze wie :,, Habt ihr den gesehen?" oder, ,,Wo hast du dein Handy her?" ,, Wie hast du das mit dem Geräusch gemacht?" waren die wenigen die ich noch verstanden. Jake beruhigte die Lage: ,, Seid lieber ruhig, oder er wird uns noch bemerken! Zu dem Handy und dem Geräusch, ich hab vor dem schlafen gehen mein Handy sowie meine Musikbox in meine Jacke gesteckt, was diese Stimme anscheinend nicht bemerkt hat." ,, Du hast jetzt nicht ernsthaft in so einer Situation dein HANDY rausgeholt und in aller Ruhe ein Audio abgespielt? Ich hätte erwartet das du ihm einen spannende Verfolgungsjagd lieferst aber nicht etwas so lahmes!," schrie ich. Worauf Jake nur mit ,, Sorry " antwortete.


End file.
